I Need A Doctor
by seize-the-day-88
Summary: What if the Sons of Ipswitch weren't the only ones with the power? It's all supposed to go to the male line, right? Why so sexist? What if one son had a sister, and what if this sister shared the power with the boys? First FanFic!
1. Prologue: Goodbye

"Will you please tell me the truth mother?" I begged.

"Honey you need to understand, I'm not doing this because I want to. It's because I have to." my mother was sad beyond words. I tried to show some sympathy, but when she has lied to you for her whole life it's kind of difficult.

"Mother, why did you lie to me about something this big? I always said i was nothing like my father!"

"I was trying to protect you from ending up like him! You know very well what happened to him. I can't do that again...I can't lose you, like I lost him!" she sobbed.

"I can't leave! I have family...friends. Mom, please. Don't make me leave. What about school? I'm only sixteen, Mom. Where will I go? Please!I'll make it go away I promise. He's the only one who is supposed to have them. I'll fix that. Just please, please don't make me go." I cried.

My mother didn't say another word, just shoved me into the waiting taxi. I looked out of the back window and saw my four best friends run up to the side of the road. Reid, Caleb, Tyler and Pouge were my whole world. Even though Pouge was really my brother, they all treated me like a little sister.

I didn't even get to say bye...


	2. Chapter 1: Returning Home

Two Years Later...

A blacked out Nissan GT-R creeped up a very familiar driveway. It came to a soundless stop next to a yellow Ducati bullet bike, a gun metal gray Mustang and a black Hummer. The door clicked open and a pair of old worn Vans hit the ground, followed by some skinny jeans the hugged the owners small frame. The sneakers were force up the stairs while the girl wearing them combed her fingers through her hair trying to push out of her face and control it from the slight wind. Her manicured hand rapped on the door a few times, then resigned back to the black zip-up hoodie she wore. The huge walnut door creeked open. A boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes stuck his head out between the door and the wooden frame.

"Yes?" he said in a soft voice. There was a certain innocence about him. The guest smiled to herself. If he only knew.

She pulled her Oakley sunglasses back and set them on top of her head, letting them push her long multi colored hair out of her face. Which revealed her emerald eyes. A very prominant smirk graced her features.

"You gonna let an old friend in Baby Boy or ya gonna make me stand here all night?" she laughed at his confused expression.

"Baby Boy? Do I know you?" he asked hesitantly, pulling his head back inside just a fraction.

"Seeing as it was me who gave you that nickname in the first place I would have to say... yeah Ty, you know me very well. Or at least used to..." the girl trailed off looking down at her black jacket.

"My God! Kota?" his face immediately lit up, and he opened the door further, "What are you doing here I though Mrs. Perry shipped you off to some boarding school accross the states.

Tyler let the young woman into the foyer quietly closing the door behind him. Kota replied in a heated whisper, "The one and only, Ty, and oh... mother. Dearest mother. She indeed shipped me off, but seeing as that I have recently turned eighteen, I am a legal adult. I can decide for myself where I choose to finish my senior year and where I would like to live." she finished at her regular voice a light smile gracing her thin face. Tyler proceeded to give her a tight hug and began to reminisce when Kota heard another all too familiar voice.

"Oi Baby Boy! Where the hell did you go? I was about to whoop your ass at a game of pool in front of the guys. No using allowed as promised. Ah, shit! I wasn't aware you invited a girl. Let alone even had one." He finished quietly. He stood in the doorway. He was much taller, also more built she noticed. His blonde hair hung low in his face, a very striking contrast to his sky blue eyes. He held a pool stick in one hand and his arm gave him support against the door frame.

"Well, well, well...isn't it my favorite little ferrit." The girl cackled, releasing Tyler and stepped up to the edgy blonde.

"Now wait a minute...who do you think..." The arm that was used as a support was now in front of him pointing towards the girl. She just staired him down with a smirk plastered accrossed her face. "Wait." his face became contorted with confusion. "There is only one person who calls me that."

"Keep talkin' to yourself like the Reid, and people are gonna think you're insane." She walked by patted the side of his face, while Reid let realization dawn on him. "Now where is my favoritest biggest brother?" she clapped her hands together and skipped down the hall remembering exactly where the game room was. Once she reached the door that was open just a hair, she pressed her ear up to it, hoping to see who all was in there before she made her presence known.

"Dude maybe we should go check on those two. You can never trust them to alone for long. I mean look at what happened the last time at Nikki's." I deep voice advised.

"Naw, Caleb. They both know if they break anything in this house. My mother will personally hand them both their balls." they both chuckled.

Kota wanted to keep evesdropping but she could hear the other two boys come crashing down the hall. She turned a and shushed them over her shoulder but they were both running full speed towards the small girl. Her eyes grew as she contemplated weather or not if they were going to stop. Decinding to be safe rather than sorry while cussing from under the newly formed welcoming party, she pushed the heavy door open and bardged in.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" she retorted throwing her arms up for emphasis. The two guys snapped their heads towards the interuption.

"Dakota!" the smaller of the two immediately stood and gave the girl a hug. "How have you been? Last i heard you were in California or something. What are you doing here?" a huge smile graced his features.

"I've been good Caleb," she smiled and then turned to the other guy. She immediately shrunk a little at his dark look, "Suprise!...Brother?" she threw her hands up in mock surrender.

"Wha...h...how?" he stuttered. He ran a hand through is long dirty blonde hair. Dakota rose and stood tall looking up at her brother. He had to be almost twice her size. When did this happen? Pouge was always the smallest of the group and she used to tease him for it. Now, she couldn't say a damn thing.

"Well you see I turned eighteen just a few days ago, and mother came to visit. She tried to pay me off, Po. She didn't want me to ever come home, but this time I told her to go bite herself, she can't keep me from my brother. Plus, I came to finish my senior year at the infamous Spencer Acadamy. I missed the old group. Plus I have things I need to talk to you about." she barely got finished before she was picked up off the ground and into the huge bear hug from her brother. He spun her around, making her giggle before replacing her back in her previous spot.

"But where will you stay? I highly doubt mother won't let you stay here...no offence!" his arms went up in defence after his realization of what exactly he had just said.

"Oh I know. I wouln't dream of ever coming back to this hell hole, but can't we talk about this later. I need to kick Reids ass at pool. He needs to know just cause I look like a girl now doesn't mean I still can't beat him at anything and everything." her innocent face slowly turned evil as she heard the scoff from the doorway, knowing that both Tyler and Reid were standing there.

"Ha. It's on Kota." the blonde playboy sauntered past handing her his pool que and stepped up to the pool table. "Just like old times." he smirked.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? THAT FOYER IS A MESS!" a new voice made its presence known from the doorway. All of the boys flinched and looked down to the floor.

Dakota held her head high and turned to face the source of all her problems. Looking defiant as ever she glared the woman in the doorway down. "Why hello mother. Care to join us?"

* * *

Kay. So I want to try and update everyother day, at the very least once a week. I'm still trying to figure things out on here so bare with me, :).

I would really love me some reviews! Good or bad. I'm new at this and would love to be critiqued, just not too harshly please. Anyway loves to all who story alerted and have already reviewed. Greatly appreciated! You guys are awesome!

Also I'm still working on shaping the story, so if anyone has any ideas feel free to let me know. I'm open to anything :):):):)

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing but my story line and any of the characters my mind comes up with. Alothough I would love to own me a piece of certain blonde bad boy ;p.


	3. Chapter 2: The Comeback

"H-how…What are you doing here?" she stuttered. She clutched her coat closer to herself and took a shaky breath in. The whole room filled with tension so thick it was almost impossible to breathe. Dakota stood tall looking at the woman who gave her life but, not a very pleasant one. Not a soul spoke everyone could feel the anger radiate off of the young girl that was until big brother decided it was his time to step in.

"Do we have to start this right now? I mean, Dakota just got back. We should be setting her up in her room and…" Pogue began.

"There is no way in hell I will ever come back to this house. Not after why and how she made me leave." Dakota growled through gritted teeth.

Caleb stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder and she seemed to relax a little. Reid and Tyler were still watching silently from behind.

"Why don't we all go into the dining room and talk about everything. Dakota can tell us why she left and we can just put it all behind us and move on?" Caleb's deep voice eased some of the tension Dakota saw Pogue, to her right, visibly relax his shoulders. Her mother, still in the doorway, kept clutching onto her coat a look of complete disgust was smeared all over her face, but Dakota wasn't finished just yet.

"Oh? ...Mother dearest never told you guys why I had to go to the boarding school in California? Tsk, tsk…you that ashamed of me mother?" Dakota pointed to herself, "I have something to tell you mother…"she paused but Ms. Perry remained silent, "I've only gotten better!" she growled and threw her hands up. Her eyes were no longer the bright yellow green she was born with, but a coal black. "You see when I turned sixteen I received a gift that, according to mother, I was never supposed to receive. In a way I became closer to you guys, but she wouldn't let anyone know of it. I mean what's wrong with a girl having the power; I know there hasn't been one since the beginning but come on! Why so sexist? So like a good daughter I ran to mommy with my new gift. I was young I didn't know what it meant, but now let's just say I had a lot of time to study while I was gone, mother." There was a scream in terror that escaped Mrs. Perry's throat as she was flung towards the wall. Millimeters before the impact she stopped, floating in mid air. Dakota let out a cackle as Pogue tried to push her towards the door. The other boys stayed to help the siblings' mother.

Once Pogue got Dakota outside of the game room he shut the door and turned back to the small girl. Her eyes, now back to green, were slightly glazed over. Pogue took the few strides that separated them and pulled her into a hug. He immediately felt her let all her stress and worries go. When he pulled back and held her at arm's length, he noticed that her cheeks were tear stained.

"What the hell was that, back there?" he asked in a hushed voice. A mixture of emotions crossed his face, "Don't get me wrong here, Kota. I'm so glad you're home. Ecstatic actually, but what makes you think you can just waltz in here and do that to mom. You may hate her right now and I completely understand that but she is still your-our mother." He looked Dakota straight in the eye.

"I know and I apologize for that. That isn't exactly how I planned for that to happen either. It's just sometimes when I get angry like that it's hard for me to control myself. The call is a lot stronger than I anticipated. I'm sorry for that but I will not bow out and leave. That's exactly what she wants and I refuse to let her win, not this time. She can't make me leave." She shook her head holding back the new set of tears that threatened to spill over. She promised herself she wasn't going to get soft, "I do have to talk to you guys though. While I was in Cali there was this guy. Chase. We…umm…dated. We got really close, but Pogue, he's dangerous. He told me he was the lost line or something he kept rambling on about…" she closed her eyes trying to remember what happened, "…he said something about me being the cure. H-He t-tri-tried to kill me, Pogue, I didn't know where to go. I had nowhere else to go I had to come home. I need your guys' help. Please!"

Pogue's hair hung in his face his voice was low, "It couldn't have been that easy couldn't it?" he asked himself. "We have to tell the guys." He kept mumbling on as he grabbed Dakota by the arm and pulled her back into the room. Caleb was by Mrs. Perry over on the couch, still trying to get her to calm down. As soon as she saw Dakota step in behind Pogue she let out another scream of terror.

"Don't let her anywhere near me! I knew the power was being wasted when it was given to you! Boys you mustn't listen to her, she's working with the devil! She's evil; don't let her talk you into being on her side. The power was never supposed to go to a girl; it's too much the call is too strong….boys! Listen!" she cried helplessly as Caleb and Tyler tried to get her to calm back down. Reid sat on the pool table slightly laughing to himself. His blue orbs glanced over to Dakota for a fraction of a second.

"Oh put it to rest, mother! I'm not here to harm anyone! I'm here because…" she looked up at Pogue for approval who nodded his head, and ushered her to go on, "because, I need help. You see Caleb…." Caleb looked over to Dakota. "Chase is back. I know you thought you killed him that night at the old Putnam barn, but he just used to make it look like you killed him. He told me that he used to find me and transported himself somehow to me, in California. He said something about me being the…cure he was looking for. Caleb he is sick. He hunted me; played with me like a cat with a mouse. He brought some of my worst fears to life. I need help. I can't destroy him all on my own." She finished looking down at her hands, pulling her sleeves to her jacket down and played with them.

"You see this! It's all a charade, can't you boys see it! She makes up this lie to get you to help her!" Mrs. Perry pointed a finger at Dakota. This time Pogue stepped in.

"Mother… that is enough, please. You may not like the fact that she is one of us but, she is still family. You and father always taught me to protect my family first and that….is what I'm going to do. I'm not saying she has to stay here, but she is going to stay."

"She can stay at my place. My parents always loved Dakota." All eyes moved to Reid, who slid off the pool table and stood by the young girl. He looked to his side and gave her a small smirk.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Dakota said with a smirk that could've given the bad boy himself a run for his money.

* * *

Oh gosh! I'm sorry for not updating the other day things have been crazy busy lately. But I won't forget about you guys I promise!

Kay so I know I've gotten a few Favorite story and story alerts going on from you guys but could you please hit that button down there and leave a review for me!

I'll take good or bad I just would love some feedback. I'm new to this so let me know what ya think! Oh, and I want to thank Cityoffire101 and LadyRanger91 for the reviews; you guys are awesome.

Well I'm gonna try to get the third chapter up soon, be patient I'm sort of writing this as I go. I know what I want to happen and where I want the story to go but, now it's a matter of getting there.

Oh and I almost forgot I want to put a few pictures up of what I see Dakota as but I'm still figuring out the whole profile thing, but I will get it up!

Anyway, Luvs and thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 3: Mrs Garwin

It was beginning to rain out as everyone piled into their choice of cars. Pogue decided to park his bike in the garage and ride with Caleb in the gray Mustang. Tyler hopped into his Hummer and rolled down the window.

"Hey Reid, you going with Dakota?" he yelled over to the blonde boy.

"Uh, yeah! We'll meet ya there baby boy!" Dakota started her GT-R as Reid got in. "Sick car by the way." He said leaning the seat back a little. Dakota thanked him and turned on the stereo and Silversteins' remix of OneRepublics' _Apologize_ came through the speakers. Dakota quietly sang with the music letting the music consume her. After the song ended Reid looked at her in astonishment but quickly snapped out of it to tell her where to go in order to get to his house.

The three cars all pulled into the long drive and up to the door. The house looked almost identical to the Perry's home but a little more Victorian gothic style. The boys helped Dakota with some of her bags. They led her into the house and up to her room or as Dakota described it, her own villa.

After showing Kota around they all made their way back down to the great room. Everyone took a seat either in a chair or on the couch. Dakota looked around and saw that the only seat left was next to Reid on the couch. So she walked over and plopped down next to him throwing her feet up on his knees. She pretended to be too interested in Caleb and Pouges conversation when Reid sent her a playful glare. He rested his hands on top of her legs and joined the conversation.

"So how's Sarah been, man?" Pouge asked.

"She's good. She doesn't like being back in Boston though. She's just happy that I get to see her on the weekends." Caleb's head sunk a little.

"Oooh, Caleb finally got himself a girlfriend! Tell me all the dirty little secrets!" Dakota squealed, which got her a look of surprise and confusion from all of the boys, "What? I am still a girl, so shut up!" she laughed.

They spent the next couple hours just talking about everything and reminiscing about the old days before Dakota had to leave; Until Mr. and Mrs. Garwin came in through the front door.

"ANGIE!" Kota squealed yet again. She jumped over the top of the couch and up to the woman who practically raised the young girl. She gave her a tight hug and the woman hesitantly hugged her back, a scared look on her face.

"Mom, it's Kota." Reid said with a smile, turning to look over at the only two important women in his life. His Mom was obvious, but Kota had always been around. He was always there for her, especially when her parents were fighting. She would run to his house through the woods and he would let her cry on his shoulder. If any of the guys asked though, he'd deny it; but one night changed everything. He'd never forget.

After Reid told his mom that it was her little Kota, her little shadow, her daughter she never had that was in front of her. It took a moment for it all dawn on her. Then she looked down at the young girl tears threatening to pour and pulled be back for tight hug. They stood there for a moment, Mrs. Garwin letting it sink in.

"I've missed you Angie." Dakota whispered.

"I've missed you too dear. What brings you back?" the older woman asked pulling back from Dakota and looked down on her with a smile crossing her features.

"Oh…just you know, came to see everyone." The young girl lied. How was she supposed to tell Mrs. Garwin that she was just like all of the boys? She couldn't. It would devastate her to know that she could face the same fate as all the generations before them.

"Where are you staying, at your house?" she casually asked.

"Hell no!" Dakota let out a muffled laugh. Then corrected herself, "I was wondering if it would be ok if I were to stay here…?" she folded her arms behind her back and began to slightly twist from side to side, like a little kid asking for a cookie.

"Of course you can, honey. You're always welcome here." The older woman smiled down at Dakota, "You're like a daughter to me. Always have and always will be." She whispered.

"So, uh mom, what's for dinner?" Reid turned around and asked from the couch. This seemed to knock his mother back into reality and she scurried off to the kitchen without another word.

They all talked a bit more until Mrs. Garwin came to tell them that dinner was ready. They all ate around the table, multiple conversations going on at once. The night passed by and Dakota felt herself slip back into the old routine almost with no effort. She was more than happy to be back. They boys, Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler all made her feel like she had never left.

After dinner Mrs. Garwin excused herself to go attend to her nightly routine. She bid them all a good night and stopped to kiss the brunette girl on top of her head and proceeded out of the living room and up the stairs.

As if on cue all the boys stood at once, but Dakota remained seated; she looked up slightly confused.

"Where's the fire?" she laughed and stuck up a small hand. One of the boys reached out and pulled her up with ease. They all then headed for the door leaving a now very confused girl by the couch.

Reid jogged back into the room playfully throwing his best friend over his shoulder; pushing the memories into the back of his mind saying, "We're goin' to Nicky's."

* * *

Short I know I'm sorry guys. I know I took forever to update too. I got into a really bad car wreck on Tuesday but I'm ok. I think I'm going try and update at the very least once a week.

But keep the reviews coming I'm really appreciating it. Thanks to celticfc95 and cklovewinter for leaving some feedback. You guys are great! Well off to type the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4: Memories

"That was fun, but I'm beat. I need a shower." Dakota huffed as she fell onto the couch back in Reid's living room. The boys all took their usual seats around the room; all except for Caleb.

"I should probably get back; Mother's been drinking again lately. I need to go check on her." He looked down at his phone to check the time. "It's late anyways. You need a ride Pogue?"

"Yeah man. Sure."

"Hey Baby Boy, pick me up in the morning to swim?" Reid twisted from his spot on the couch. Tyler gave a nod of his head and waved at Dakota as he followed the other two boys out the front door. The click of the door sounded the room, followed by silence. Reid and Dakota sat on the couch quietly for a bit. Dakota watched the flames dance across the logs in the fire place, while Reid studied the young girl. She had her legs propped up on him again; like earlier. He played millions of memories through his mind. He hadn't realized that he completely zoned out on her. Until that was, she began playing with her lip; twisting the metal ball on the left side of her bottom lip.

"Ya know… it's not nice to stare." her head shifted from the fire to him and she playfully glared at him. Then they made their way back to the orange glow of the flames. She seemed to be caught up in her own thoughts. Her eyes were clouded. "Reid." She whispered, she waited for him to let her know he was listening, the proceeded. "Remember that summer? The one where I fell out of the tree?" she whispered with a smile.

"Of course, best summer of my life. It was the one right before you left. Right after freshmen year." His hand subconsciously rubbed circles on her leg as he spoke. He looked down slightly to stare at his hand, "I'll never forget." He whispered.

"It was right after you guys got your powers." She smiled. "I used to envy you guys. I didn't think it was fair, but you, you healed my wrist remember? Cause I didn't want to go to the hospital." Dakota finished with a airy laugh. She sat in silence again for a minute deep in thought. Then suddenly she shifted curling her legs under herself and faced Reid. "Something happened that night Reid. After…everything else. Something I never told you." She looked up at him. Her emerald eyes mesmerized him. "You see Reid when you healed me, something happened. It's the whole reason why my mother sent me away, but…" she seemed to zone out again trying to sort her thoughts and figure out where she was going. Reid looked at her trying to grasp what exactly she was trying to tell him.

"But what Kota?" his hand moved from its previous spot on her leg and up to her chin lifting her head so she would look at him again and bring her back from the memory she was in.

"But when you kissed me…" she whispered breathlessly, "it must've sealed my fate, made everything final." The young girl sounded like she was talking to herself. The blonde boy began to wonder if she had lost it since she had left.

"Will you tell me what's going on?" he said a little louder. Dakota played with some of the strings on one of his fingerless gloves her wore. Finally after another silent moment she looked up, but still twisted the black strings around her fingers.

"Reid I'm not sure how or why it happened, but it did. Somehow that day when you healed me, you gave me a share of your power?" it was more of a question than an answer; Dakota herself hadn't quite figured all of the details out. All she knew was that she was without a doubt like her best friends.

"That's not possible. Only the first born male can receive the power." Reid argued.

Before he could even blink the small girl had risen and thrown an arm out as if she was backhanding an invisible person to her left. All of the glass trinkets and pictures flew off of the mantle everything shattering as it hit the floor. Reid flinched not quite ready for the sudden demonstration. Then he rose; as if to challenge the girl. Then realization of what exactly had just happened had hit him. She had just showed him she wasn't lying. She without a doubt just like him and the other boys, but how? That was supposed to by impossible. Like he had told her only the first born male…great; he had to tell Caleb and the other two. The older son was going to have a conniption when Reid told him.

While Reid zoned out and panicked Dakota silently fixed all of the trinkets and photos and 'used' to carefully place them back onto the mantle. Once finished she turned back to her blonde friend. Looking up she waved a hand in his face to bring him back to the real world.

"You ok? I was trying to think of a better way to tell you, but you told me get on with it. Sorry."

"It's ok," were the only two words that fell from his mouth. He turned around and silently walked up the stair case in a zombie like state. Dakota waited for the click of his door before she followed his path up the stairs and into her room.

Once inside the dark room she leaned against the door for a moment and left out a huff. _That went well,_ she thought sarcastically to herself. She stood in the same spot for a few minutes trying to relieve the tension in her shoulders, not to mention she was a little woozy from the sudden outburst of power she used back here. She was still working on conditioning herself for the usages. After all she was never meant to have this gift, or curse. Once she felt stable enough Dakota walked over to one of her bags that was set on her bed and pulled some PJs out; then sauntered into the bathroom. Her shower was quick and to the point. Once she finished she dressed and walked back into the main part of the bed room. She moved her bags to the floor at the foot of the bed and crawled in hoping that tomorrow when she told the rest of the sons would go better.

That night her dreams were like any other teenage girl. All except for one thing; in every dream there was one boy, a missing son, who watched from the shadows waiting for his opportune time to make himself known. He looked the same every time and she could never forget him. Tall, slender yet built, dark hair and those captivating blue eyes. Every dream was different but they all ended the same. The dark boy always told her, she was very special she could change their world.

She was the cure.

* * *

Kay so I wanted to try and get another post up for you guys since the last one took me so long. I sorry for that, but thank you thank you thank you for all of the reviews, you guys are awesome.

Also I would like to try and post some pictures of different things throughout the story just so you guys might be able to see how I'm seeing stuff any tips? Message me the help is appreciated. Anyways I want to try and start typing up the next chapter so I can get it up quick for you guys thanks for everything!


	6. Chapter 5: Only If You Run

Reid tossed and turned all night. His dreams were filled with Dakota and that day she fell from the tree. He couldn't get her out of them. That morning he laid on his bed in a cold sweat. After arguing with himself for a bit her finally got up and took a quick shower trying to wash off the uneasy feeling that settled in.

Once his shower was done he quietly made his way down the stairs following the sweet aroma into the kitchen where his mother was cooking breakfast. Freshly cooked scones sat on a plate in the center of the counter were the source of the smell Reid sensed earlier.

"What's with the scones? We never have scones." He probed.

"I thought Dakota would enjoy a nice homemade meal. I doubt she has a properly prepared breakfast since she left," but Reid wasn't listening. Tyler had texted him reminding him about their morning swim and said he was pulling up the driveway. Reid ran back up stairs and back into his room to grab his swim stuff.

In his hurry he never noticed that the door from across the hall was open and there stood Dakota with a sullen expression and red puffy eyes. She watched her best friend run out the door without even glancing her way. Even after she had told him one of her biggest secrets in her life it looked as if it hadn't even fazed him. Maybe everyone had moved on. They want her around anymore.

After making herself get at least half decent in a pair of dark blue basket ball shorts and a neon orange sporty tank top, she pulled all of her hair into a messy bun, slipped on some tennis shoes and for the final touch – her iPod. She hung the ear buds around her neck as she jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning Mrs. Garwin!" she tried to sound chipper as she took a seat and the bar next to the only plate set. She placed her elbows on the counter and rested her chin and her hands. "That smells delicious! I haven't had scones since the last time I was here!" She smiled as Mrs. Garwin placed one onto her plate.

"Eat up, dear! You've got a long day ahead of you!" the older woman grinned showing her age lines that followed her smile.

"I can't eat too much I'm going for a jog and don't want to get sick." She said in between bites of the food on her plate. "I promise to eat more when I get back though; they're even more delicious than I remember!" She yelled and she jogged to the front door. She took off down the drive way jogging lightly so she could put her ear buds in and get her iPod going. The first song to pound into her ears was 'Only if You Run' by Julian Plenti. The calming chords of the guitar helped her relax while she ran. She took road after road until she got to the turn off. She followed the steep, rocky trail effortlessly. As it wound its way she ran deeper into the forest and up the mountain. Everything was so green and luscious, that's what she loved about Ipswitch. There was no other place she had been to that even compared. At last she reached the cliffs she stopped and bent over slightly to help her breath deeper. Once she was calmed down some she sat by the edge with her legs folded, closed her emerald eyes and began to concentrate. Before she knew it her mind drifted to the stranger that plagued her dreams for the last while.

_Who could he be? What could he want? _She thought to herself. Then his eerie voice intruded her mind as if he was right behind her. '…_The Cure…' _

She twisted around looking for the source of the voice but there was no one around. _Humph. What the hell?_ After resting for a few more minutes she got up and began to long trip back, enjoying the scenery as she went. Once she was back into city limits she cranked the music and blurred out all of the town life. 'Becoming the Bull' by Atreyu came on as she rounded the last corner. With everything she had left she pushed herself into a sprint, forcing her muscles to work harder the ever before. Everything became a blur in her vision that was until a black Hummer passed by rounding the near corner into the driveway. Her muscles began to become fatigued but she wouldn't give up, not yet. She kept running as fast as her legs would go. She rounded the driveway corner and took bigger steps to stretch her legs. Reid and Tyler got out of the SUV just as she reached the back of the vehicle. They rounded to the back where Dakota was using the bumper of the Hummer for leverage as she pushed herself into a lunge to stretch a bit before fully giving in.

"What's up guys?" she huffed between her deep breaths. Her hands rested on her hips as she tried to compose herself.

"Well I do love a girl who can run, but Baby Boy wanted to see for himself what you showed me last night; if that's ok with you?" Reid smirked after his first comment and then became more serious as he proceeded.

"Haha, only if you'll be my genie pig." She huffed and gave Reid a smile.

"In your dreams love." Her teased as he and Tyler followed her into the back yard. They both followed the young girl towards the edge of the pool after she set her iPod on one of the lounge chair tables; Reid stood next to her and she turned with a sad look across her face.

"Oh please, Reid! I promise it won't hurt!" She slid a finger across his chest as she walked to stand in front of him.

"Why should I?" he laughed shooting her attempt down.

With and exaggerated sigh and huff she took a step back trying her hardest to look sad, her evil intentions finally got the best of her as she said, "So I can do this." An sinister grin plastered all over her face. With that said she raised her arms in front of her. It wasn't until they were fully extended that the invisible force hit the blonde boy slammed him in the chest and made him fall back. The sound of his impact with the pool water snapped Tyler out of whatever world he was in and he jumped back in order to not get wet. Water splashed onto Kota's feet as she giggled with her hand over her mouth and tried to suppress the next wave of fits she had when Reid surfaced.

"You….look….like a….drowned rat!" she choked between her giggle fits.

"Ya? Well that makes the two of us!" He 'used' to pull her in as well. Her feet left the ground and boys both ducked waiting for the cascade of water to fly, but it never came. When Reid relaxed and looked to where she should've landed his eyes grew. Dakota sat there in a meditation pose with her legs crossed and her wrists gracefully laid on her knees, her lime green eyes were now gone and they were fully black as she willed herself to float above the water. After a moment she relaxed and let her eyes change back but remained in place.

"How do you do that?" Tyler asked from the pool side, referring to her eyes.

"It takes a lot of practice Baby Boy, just like this." She then 'shimmered' like smoke disappearing from the pool area. The two boys spun around frantically trying to find her but she was nowhere in sight. Reid climbed out of the pool 'using' to dry himself as he got out. He looked up at the house just as Kota walked out of the door with a cinnamon roll in her hand. Both boys' mouths went slack. _What the hell? _Reid asked himself. Dakota just smiled and disappeared yet again this time only to appear right before the two Sons.

"What…the….fuck?" Reid squeaked from the sudden closeness and Tyler suppressed a laugh with his fist over his mouth.

"Why hasn't Caleb ever told us we could do that? That shit's sick!" He said looking back and forth between Reid and Dakota.

"Probably cause 'we age quicker when we use and that's dangerous.'" Reid quoted trying to make his voice sound like Caleb's.

"Wait! You what!" Dakota asked contorting her face in confusion.

"Well Baby Boy here still has a month or two but once we turn eighteen we receive our full power. Every time we 'use' it becomes more and more addictive and the more we 'use' the more it can wear our bodies down and make us look older. It makes us tired and almost wounded when we 'use' in bigger quantities." Reid explained before Dakota had a conniption.

"Well I've been eighteen for almost two months now," Dakota explained, "Pogue and I are the same age, we're twins and I haven't aged at all! Nor do I get tired, I do whatever, whenever!" she finished with another devious laugh.


End file.
